


До утра

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Крымская ночь стала отдушиной для них двоих. На пустынном берегу, среди шума волн можно было отпустить себя, на время забыв, что рано или поздно их отношениям придется «повзрослеть».





	1. Не уходи, погоди

Можно было подумать, что день не задался с самого утра. Олег не выспался, толком не успел позавтракать и еле нашел припарковавшееся черт знает где такси. Вот только подъезжая к аэропорту, вместо того, чтобы проклинать ранние перелеты и менеджеров, подвергающих артистов таким испытаниям, Олег не мог сдержать глупой улыбки.   
Конечно, он ждал возвращения к гастрольной жизни с ее шутливыми саунд-чеками и ежедневными выступлениями, с ребятами, первую неделю ведущими себя как закадычные друзья. Но еще больше ждал встречи с Даней. Они не виделись от силы пару дней, но и этого хватило, чтобы заскучать.  
Сонного, помятого и непривычно тихого Даньку хотелось сжать в крепких объятьях и, желательно, не отпускать. Правда, пришлось ограничиться похлопыванием по спине, больше походившим на дружеское приветствие. Олег и так, по мнению некоторых, проявлял к Бурцеву излишнее внимание. Там, где другие могли рассчитывать лишь на сдержанный кивок, Дане доставалась широкая улыбка.  
Терновой не видел в этом ничего зазорного. Пусть об их с Бурцевым «особых» отношениях уже и ходили слухи. Зачастую гораздо более смелые, чем то, что происходило в реальности. Олегу хотелось как можно дольше наслаждаться состоянием приятной недосказанности, когда всем все понятно, но никто не готов переступить грань. Грань, за которой начинаются серьезные разговоры, сложные чувства, проблемы и выяснение отношений. А пока между ними искрило взаимное притяжение, со всеми этими псевдослучайными касаниями.  
Хотя в некоторых моментах Олег откровенно подставлялся. Не то чтобы это влекло какие-то последствия, разве что без недоуменных взглядов жилось бы спокойнее. По несколько раз за день ему приходилось одергивать себя, сдерживая уж слишком очевидные проявления... привязанности, нежности, может, даже влюбленности? Терновой предпочитал не думать над правильностью формулировок, расплачиваясь за это очередным «блять, Олег, ну ты и придурок», адресованным самому себе.   
— Эй, держи, — он героически вытерпел десять минут, в течение которых Даня, как всегда занимавший соседнее кресло в самолете, крутился, пытаясь устроить поудобнее. В надежде проспать весь полет мальчишка чуть ли не до самого носа натянул капюшон, чтобы свет не мешал. — Держи говорю.  
— Ух ты, с-спасибо, — наградив Олега улыбкой, ради которой можно было пожертвовать собственным комфортом, Даня нацепил протянутую маска для сна и почти сразу отрубился.   
В отличие от Олега, проведшего большую часть полета с головой Бурцева на своем плече. Он был рад этой невинной близости, пусть и рассчитывал в полете поболтать. Поделиться какой-нибудь ерундой, произошедшей на днях, или сделать ставки, сколько портретов подарят ему на сегодняшнем концерте... Кто-то мог считать Тернового закрытым и неразговорчивым, но с Даней им всегда было что обсудить.  
Олег ценил их отношения и боялся испортить одним неверным шагом. К счастью, взаимное притяжение было настолько очевидным, что признаний захлёбывающимся от смущения и неуверенности голосом не требовалось. Они чувствовали друг друга на интуитивном уровне. Для этого даже не обязательно было находиться рядом.   
— И что это мы такие довольные? — Олег аж вздрогнул, когда над самым ухом раздался голос Макса.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле лыбишься как не знаю кто, — Свобода перегнулся через подлокотник, пытаясь дотянуться до него. — Кого нам благодарить за хорошее настроение Терри? Ну-ка, с кем там переписываешься? Колись.  
— Иди в жопу, — Олег шутливо толкнул парня, усаживая обратно в кресло, и попытался спрятать тупую улыбку, которая действительно не сходила с лица. И спасибо за это нужно было сказать не какой-то незнакомке, нафантазированной Максом, а Дане.  
Вымотанные перелетом в автобусах они обычно не садились рядом. Свободного места в салоне было более чем достаточно, чтобы каждый мог расположиться с относительным комфортом. Хоть ноги вытянуть... Тем более необязательно находиться в паре сантиметров друг от друга, чтобы общаться. Ведь можно переписываться!  
«Какие планы?», — Бурцев, между прочим, написал первым!  
«Сейчас?)»  
«Как приедем. Ну и после концерта»  
«Даже не знаю. Спать?», — распорядок дня на гастролях был до ужаса предсказуем. — «А есть предложения?)»  
«Нужно что-нибудь придумать! :)»  
Ну и как здесь не улыбнуться? Даня ведь мог иметь в виду все, что угодно — от поисков приставки по всей гостинице до робких поцелуев в номере. Мысли о последнем Олег никак не мог выбросить из головы. Само собой ему было этого мало. Как бы крепко Даня не прижимался к нему, как бы не цеплялся за плечи, хотелось большего... Сохранять трезвую голову, оставаясь наедине, действительно наедине, в гостиничном номере на двоих, казалось настоящим испытанием. Играть с огнем было волнующе и приятно, но в то же время существовал риск спалить все к чертям. И поэтому в большинстве случаев они могли лишь переглядываться, сидя на соседних кроватях, и смущенно опускать глаза, когда их взгляды пересекались.  
На саунд-чеке можно было позволить чуть больше. На сцене Олег чувствовал себя свободнее. После первых концертов никто не воспринимал прогоны всерьез. Пока техники проверяли свет и звук, они придуривались, путая слова и влезая в треки друг друга. Олегу нравилась эта непринужденная атмосфера. Нравилось, что можно исполнить строчку «я никому не пел такие песни», смотря на Даню, и не получить десяток косых взглядов в свою сторону. Или сидеть в пустом зале, как сегодня, просто созерцая. Смотря на Бурцева, в одно мгновения сбросившего дрему, и вытворяющего руками сумасшедшие вещи. Олег глаз не мог отвести. Ему было плевать, что кто-то все это снимает. Записей с концертов, где они восхищенно пялятся друг на друга, и так было предостаточно.   
А после этого концерта наверняка стало раза в два больше.   
После перерыва, пусть и небольшого, всем особенно хотелось на сцену, хотелось оваций и улыбок. Еще никто не успел устать, заболеть, обидеться на весь мир. Настроение было особенное, так что Олег закрыл глаза на то, что во время исполнения «Меркурия» все снова вывалились на сцену.  
Это уже стало привычным, даже отрепетированным ходом, хотя Терновой предпочел бы отдать на растерзание любой другой свой номер. «Меркурий» был слишком личным. Текст про него и о нем, так что участие остальных ребят резко меняло настроение и посыл. Хотя... самые важные слова:  
— Я понял нужно плыть на свет и быть всегда самим собой, — отлично звучали в два голоса. Если кому-то и можно было исполнить их, стоя рядом с Олегом на сцене, то только Дане.  
— Двинете с нами? Или как обычно? — после концерта поинтересовался Серега, скорее для проформы. Все равно ответ всегда звучал одинаково.   
— Как обычно... — Олег натянуто улыбнулся. Он до сих пор не понимал, как после изнурительного концерта ребята находят в себе силы ехать в город, ужинать где-то, а потом еще гулять пол ночи. — Слишком устали, — ему и впрямь хотелось как можно скорее оказать в номере и наконец расслабиться, вытянувшись на кровати. Желательно в компании Дани. Все уже привыкли к их затворничеству и не собирались подолгу уговаривать. Нет так нет. — Завтра тяжелый день.  
— Как обычно, — с многозначительным видом согласился Трущев. — Ладно, парни, отдыхайте, собирайте вещи, ну или что вы там обычно делаете... — он усмехнулся, хлопнув Даню по плечу. Олег предпочитал не думать о том, на что намекает PLC, боясь, что тот слишком близок к истине.  
В остальном ему было плевать на тусовку и упущенное веселье. Более того, Терновой считал, что их не очень-то там и ждут. К тому же время, проведенное наедине без страха, что кто-то ворвется в номер без спроса или станет барабанить в дверь, допытываясь, почему она заперта, было куда ценнее. Несколько часов спокойствия компенсировали тяготы гастрольной жизни с ее безумным графиком и запредельными нагрузками.  
Все, о чем мечтал Олег, вернувшись в гостиницу — это горячий душ, смывающий скопившееся за день напряжение, и ужин в номер. Ничего сверхъестественного и хоть сколько-нибудь полезного. Терновой не сомневался, что Даню картошка-фри обрадует куда больше, чем какой-нибудь жухлый салат. Формула идеального вечера у них была одинаковая.  
Олег вновь не мог сдержать улыбки, когда, вдоволь напевшись в душе, все еще мокрый Даня рухнул к нему на кровать. Поворочавшись немного, парень устроился под боком, и... это было лучшим завершением дня. Терновой о таком и не мечтал. Подобные мгновения были для них редкостью. Зачастую для нежности попросту не хватало сил, ну или обстоятельства вроде трехместного номера играли против. И пусть ничего особенного не происходило, они просто лежали, переплетя конечности, таская из тарелок друг руга еду, листая инстаграм и переговариваясь о какой-то ерунде... Олегу хотелось, чтобы этот вечер длился как можно дольше. Хотелось, чтобы он стал лишь одним из череды подобных. Кому-то в жизни необходимы постоянные смены декораций, Терновой же был согласен на приятную рутину с возможностью в любой момент повернуть голову и уткнуться Дане в макушку, поцеловать его.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Олег удивленно глянул на мальчишку, который вместо того, чтобы откликнуться на ласку, отстранился и, поднявшись на локтях, уставился на него.  
— А пошли на море? — вот уж умел удивлять.  
— Какое еще море?  
— М-мокрое, соленое, которое у нас из окна видно, — Даня шутливо боднул Олега в плечо. — Ну, давай. Пошли!  
— Ты на время смотрел? — подниматься Терновой не спешил, более того, перевернувшись на живот, он демонстративно уткнулся в подушку. — Спать уже пора.  
— Ты же моря совсем не видел...  
— Неправда. Я даже искупался.  
— Ага. Один р-раз, — Бурцев закатил глаза. — Не будь таким занудой. Олеж, ну пошли... Я хочу.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — Тернового совсем не прельщала перспектива идти через темень, чтобы посидеть на сыром песке, промерзнув до костей... Ему это море даром не сдалось, но если этого хотел Даня... Можно было уступить.  
На пляже возле гостиницы горели огни и играла музыка, но Даня тянул Олега туда, где не было слышно ничего кроме шуршания волн. Кромешная темнота, в которую они углублялись, одновременно пугала и завораживала. Ночное море имело свою магию. Терновому казалось, что стоит только упустить из виду маячащую на пару шагов впереди фигуру, как та растворится, и все это окажется просто сном. Не могут же они в реальности оказаться единственными отбитыми на всю голову романтиками, решившими посреди ночи погулять по побережью?  
— Д-давай здесь посидим? — замерев в нескольких метрах от кромки воды, Бурцев вопросительно глянул на Олега. Будто только тот знал, какое место может им подойти...  
— Давай, — кивнув, Терновой опустился прямо на песок, хотя и прихватил с собой полотенце. — Только недолго. Холодно.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Даня протянул ему очки и стянул футболку. — Че-его? Я думал искупаться...  
— Серьезно? Ты как, с головой дружишь? — большую часть времени разница в возрасте между ними не чувствовалась, но иногда Терновой все-таки вспоминал, что перед ним еще лишь ребенок.   
— Да. Вода вроде т-теплая, шторма нет. Во всех фильмах... — начал было Даня, но Олег его перебил.  
— Я пас, — полуночные купания не входили в топ лучших сценариев для романтического вечера по мнению Олега Тернового. — Будет не круто, если мы оба утонем.  
— Но я отлично плаваю!  
— А я — нет.  
— Боишься, что страна не переживет такой п-потери? — усмехнувшись, Даня скинул шорты.  
— У тебя пять минут, — Олег с трудом отвел взгляд. — Время пошло.  
— Я быстро.  
«Быстро», конечно, не получилось. Даню не волновало, что он снова может заболеть, что поднялись волны, что вокруг не видно ни черта... В отличие от Олега, который до боли в глазах всматривался в темноту, пытаясь уловить каждое движения парня. Вдруг что? Он облегченно выдохнул, лишь когда, вдоволь накупавшись, Данька плюхнулся рядом. Его потрясывало от холода, да так, что зуб на зуб не попадал.  
— Я же говорил, — в голосе Тернового слышался не столько укор, сколько искреннее волнение. Хотелось, чтобы никакие проблемы, даже самые ничтожные вроде простуды, не добрались до Бурцева. — Грейся давай, — он накинул полотенце на плечи парня.  
— С-с-с-спасибо, — словно в поисках тепла Даня придвинулся ближе.   
Олег не мог сдержаться и не приобнять Бурцева. И не только потому, что тот замерз. Просто им обоим этого хотелось. Вот и все. Только-только зарождающаяся влюбленность — это ведь яркие эмоции и спонтанные поступки. Олег устал постоянно спрашивать себя «а что дальше?», оглядываться по сторонам и делать вид, что ему достаточно того, что можно позволить себе на виду у всех.  
Это крымская ночь стала отдушиной. На пустынном берегу, среди шума волн можно было отпустить себя, допустив все то, на что не решался неделями. Ирреальность момента кружила голову и развязывала руки. Даня льнул к нему. Его можно было касаться, не боясь быть увиденными, можно было запускать пальцы в мокрые волосы и целовать...  
Сомневаться в том, что наутро у обоих губы будут опухшими, не приходилось. Трудно было сказать сколько времени они провели вот так, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Думать о том, что близится рассвет, с которым вернутся все проблемы и запреты повседневности, не хотелось.  
Олег не был железным, и ледяные пальцы Дани, забравшиеся под футболку, совсем не придавали сил. Бурцева хотелось, хотелось до тошноты. И Олег понимал, что стоит ему чуть надавить, опрокинуть парня на влажный песок — и все случится. Именно эта мысль согнала морок. Нельзя здесь, на пляже, потакая захлестнувшему возбуждению. Нельзя вот так, не поговорив. Ведь о чувствах, по-мальчишечьи страшась этого слова, они оба действительно никогда не разговаривали. Одно дело — долгие поцелуи на предрассветном пляже, и совсем другое — быстрый молчаливый секс, в который они могли перерасти.   
— Скоро утро, — Терновой нехотя отстранился. — Нужно возвращаться, пока нас не потеряли.  
— Наверное, — Даня выглядел разочарованным, но, к облегчению, спорить не стал. — По-ошли.  
Олег с тоской оставлял за спиной берег, залитый первыми солнечными лучами. Он не спал почти сутки, едва не валился с ног, но будь его воля — пожелал бы, чтобы этот день не заканчивался никогда. Чтобы ощущение легкости и необъяснимого счастья не покидали его. Вдохновленному и, что уж душой кривить, влюбленному Терновому казалось, что вдалеке от большого мира, от камер и постоянного давления, здесь, на южном побережье, можно все. Гостиничные номера на двоих, долгие прогулки по одинаковым в каждом городке набережным и бесконечные поцелуи...  
Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что долго на этой грани балансировать они не смогут. Что рано или поздно их отношениям придется «повзрослеть». И предпочитал не думать, что будет дальше, когда вместо того, чтобы целоваться украдкой и зажиматься по углам, им придется объясняться, пережевать мелкие ссоры — проходить этапы неизбежные для всех пар. Когда все станет сложней. По-настоящему.


	2. Мне пора

Несколько часов сна, подъем затемно и многочасовой перелет — график, ставший для Олега привычным, но от этого не менее тяжелым. Вчерашнее выступление, или точнее корпоратив, ради которого пришлось проделать путь в несколько тысяч километров, выжал из него все соки, а впереди ждал еще целый день работы на студии. Хотелось взять передышку. Иметь хоть какое-то влияние на свой график, не срываясь по первому звонку куда-нибудь на Камчатку, чтобы стать развлечением на чужом дне рождения. Да, это было такой же частью работы как настоящие концерты, треки или ненавистная реклама, но... Зачастую подобные приглашения рушили все планы. Хорошо еще эта внезапность компенсировалась неплохим гонораром...  
Достаточным для того, чтобы покрыть неудобства, но ничтожным по сравнению с тем, чем приходилось жертвовать. Едва им с Даней выпала возможность проводить друг с другом чуть больше времени, чем пара часов на студии или на квартире Олега, как по закону подлости реальность внесла свои коррективы. Терновой уже даже не злился, спокойно принимая правила игры, в которую оба ввязались.   
Когда Данька сообщил, что родители улетели на отдых и предложил остаться у него, Олег посмеялся над тонкостью формулировок. Остаться, не переехать. За два года у них было достаточно вечеров, проведенных в обнимку за просмотром кино, и совместных завтраков, но о том, чтобы съехаться никто никогда не заикался. Олег на самом деле слабо понимал — почему. Отговорки, что они живут не в том месте и не в то время, что это будет слишком палевно, звучали неправдоподобно. Скорее они просто упустили момент, когда предложение жить вместе прозвучало бы логично. В нескончаемой погоне за сердцами слушателей и количеством проданных копий им... просто было так удобно?   
Спустя два года, оставив за спиной столько пережитых сложностей, похерить все было бы глупо. Не больно, обидно или страшно, а именно глупо... Сильные чувства обычно приводят к сильным потрясениям. Расставаться с Даней Олег не намеревался. Он всего лишь не понимал, куда им двигаться дальше. Разве что на студию, где его уже дожидался Бурцев.  
Очень хотелось, чтобы предстоящая встреча заставляла сердце биться чаще, но, подъезжая к офису, Терновой не чувствовал никакого трепета. Только усталость.   
Конечно, увидев растрепанного Данечку в огромной толстовке и очках с удобной, «домашней» оправой, Олег захотел притянуть его и крепко обнять. Объятий достаточно. Спустя сотню прощаний и одиноких ночей это было закономерным желанием. За пару лет расставания на день-два, даже неделю, перестали казаться чем-то трагичным. Никаких дрожащих коленок или нежности, подступающей к горлу так, что вдохнуть невозможно.  
Они оба здорово поднаторели в искусстве эмоциональной отчужденности. Лейбл, коллеги слушатели — все окружение требовало этого. Взрослые люди, находясь во взрослых отношениях, ведь не виляют хвостом при виде друг друга, не ходят попятам как завороженные... С этим у них с самого начала были серьезные проблемы.   
И даже сейчас, когда этап бессонных ночей с трогательными признаниями остался позади, когда оба научились концентрироваться на работе, превращаясь на студии в коллег, Терновой, нет-нет, да и срывался. Это было даже приятно. Вроде напоминания «Олег, смотри, вы не остыли друг к другу». Чем дольше они находились рядом, тем сильнее их влекло. Стоило Дане оказаться поблизости, и Тернового тянуло в его сторону словно магнитом. Это срабатывало автоматически, стоило только ослабить контроль.  
И сейчас Олег слишком устал, чтобы после убитого на студии дня, пытаться подавить мысли о том, как хочется стянуть с Дани эту толстовку... В такси он травил себя видами пасмурной Москвы, пролетающими за окном. Они с Даней сидели так близко, что их бедра соприкасались. Ничего не стоило протянуть руку и коснуться, поцеловать прямо здесь, оставить на шее засос, полезть к ремню... И только угрожающего вида небоскребы Москва-сити и дорогие иномарки, стоящие с ними в одной пробке, напоминали Терновому, что они забрались слишком высоко, чтобы так рисковать в угоду своим желаниям.   
Желаниям, которые могли найти выход лишь за закрытыми дверьми и плотно задернутыми шторами. То, что когда-то они могли проводить ночь, сидя в обнимку в парке, в холле гостиницы или на берегу моря, сейчас казалось сумасшествием. Как, впрочем, и то, что в эти самые ночи они ограничивались лишь невинными поцелуями.  
В том как они впивались друг в друга, ввалившись в квартиру и стягивая одежду прямо в коридоре, не было и намека на нежность. Какая могла быть трепетная прелюдия, когда Даньку хотелось утянуть на пол, только бы удовлетворить такое настойчивое, едва не сводящее с ума возбуждение.  
Конечно, они нашли в себе силы добраться до данькиной комнаты, чтобы рухнуть на кровать и хотя бы ненадолго забыть обо всех трудностях. Покрывая влажными поцелуями грудь Бурцева, Олег отключал мозг, полностью концентрируясь на ощущениях. Хоть в сексе у них проблем не было.   
Правда после удовольствие все чаще сменялось опустошением. Вместо того, чтобы не выпускать друг друга из объятий, они отодвигались каждый на свою половину кровати, пялясь в телефон. Для людей, не первый год состоящих в отношениях, это вроде как... нормально?  
— Родители приезжают, — как будто ни в чем не бывало заявил Даня, оторвавшись от какого-то видео на ютубе.   
— М? — уже засыпающий Терновой нехотя открыл глаза.  
— Родители приезжают. С утра. П-помнишь?  
— А, ну да... То есть нет, — со всеми этим перелетами Олег давно запутался в числах и днях недели. А тем временем их краткий период совместной жизни подходил к концу. Обидно, но ничего не поделаешь, хотя... Перспектива спокойно добраться до дома, избежав утренних пробок, отоспаться после изнурительного дня в собственной постели казалась заманчивой. Олег слишком устал. — Я тогда, наверное, сейчас поеду...  
— В с-смысле? — Даня приподнялся на локтях и непонимающе глянул на Тернового. Вот только ссоры им среди ночи не хватало. — Ты сюда только потрахаться что ли приехал? Ну тогда действительно... поезжай, чего уж там.   
— Ты же это не серьезно? — обычно Олегу нравилось, когда Бурцев показывал зубы. Но не сейчас.  
— Вообще-то серьезно.   
— Ну-у-у, Ды-ы-ы-ынь, — подкатившись, он накрыл парня собой. — Я не это имел в виду. Ты же знаешь... Я останусь до утра.  
— Если х-хочешь — уезжай, — упрямо повторил Бурцев, вразрез со своими словами даже не попытавшись высвободиться из объятий.   
— Бля, малой, хорош дуться. Никуда я не поеду, — он чмокнул Даню в лоб. — И вообще, вместо того чтобы глупости говорить, лучше бы придумал — что будем до утра делать?  
— Все, что хотел, т-ты уже получил, — буркнул Даня уже скорее для вида.  
— А я еще чаю хочу. И сладкое есть что-нибудь?  
— Есть конечно... — тот наконец улыбнулся, уткнувшись в шею Олега. — М-может ты не трахаться, а объедать ко мне приезжаешь?  
— Я совмещаю, — Терновой расслаблено выдохнул, запуская руку в волосы Дани.  
Олег мысленно похвалил себя. Или даже скорее их. Пройдя по грани, едва не развязав никому не нужную ссору на пустом месте, они смогли выйти из виража с минимальными потерями. И теперь лежали в обнимку, наконец не думая, о том как бы поскорее отстраниться, потянувшись к разрывающимися от сообщений телефонам.  
Несмотря на то, что еще долго они лежали без сна, Олег поставил будильник на пять утра. Он собирался уйти тихо, лишний раз не беспокоя Даню. Глядя на мирно сопящего парня, даже не шелохнувшегося от звонка, Олег испытывал странную смесь нежности с завистью. Несколько суток без сна, сводящий от голода живот, ведь поужинать вчера так и не удалось, и давящая на виски отвратительная погода... Несколько долгих минут он сидел на кровати, пялясь в окно, за которым мелкий дождь соперничал с промозглым ветром, и пытался собраться с силами. Он чувствовал себя настолько разбито, что их не хватало даже на то, чтобы доплестись в душ и хоть как-то взбодриться. А ведь нужно было еще успеть собраться... Олег, конечно, не перевозил к Дане вещи, но зубная щетка лежала на полочке в ванной, а по всей квартире была разбросана одежда.  
Подбирая с пола очередную футболку и заталкивая ее в рюкзак, Терновой не мог отделаться от желания сбежать отсюда как можно скорее. По возможности не разбудив Данечку. Не видя его разочарованного взгляда. Предложив попробовать пожить вместе, Бурцев дал их отношениям возможность сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Они оба хотели, чтобы все было по-взрослому, правильно. Так, как должно быть у двух любящих друг друга людей. Вот только правильно никак не получалось. Собирая по квартире свои вещи, заметая следы, чтобы родители Дани не заметили его присутствия, Олег чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Взрослый мужик, вынужденный вести себя как подросток, боящийся, что его застукают — жалкое зрелище. Не этого Олег ждал от их отношений. Если крымские ночи в совместных номерах дарили надежду, то хмурые московские рассветы, даже встреченные в одной постели, не приносили ничего кроме тоски. Тоски по мечтам, не выдержавшим натиска проблем и ограничений реальной жизни.   
— Олеж? — послышался заспанный голос Дани.  
— Спи. Не хотел тебя будить.  
— Я думал, ты уже ушел.  
— Ну извини, что решил вещи собрать, — огрызнулся Терновой, накрутивший себя мыслями об обреченности их положения. — Если так надо, сейчас свалю.  
— Н-не надо, — нашарив очки, Бурцев хмуро уставился на Олега. — Т-ты чего?  
— Просто заебался метаться между твоими «Олег, останься», и «когда уже свалишь».  
— Я такого не говорил, — а стоило. Стоило хоть иногда иметь смелость говорить прямо, а не прикидываться, что все в порядке, попутно латая дыры вымученными улыбками и хорошим сексом.  
— Имел в виду, — Терновой зло дернул молнию на рюкзаке, пытаясь его закрыть. Наверняка часть вещей так и осталась лежать по углам, но плевать. — Я же знаю, что у тебя в голове.  
— А что в твоей — я понятия не имею, — выпалил Даня, заставив Олега, уже готового выйти из комнаты, обернуться. — Погоди. Терновой, б-блять! Ты вообще нормальный? Я не успел проснуться, а ты уже устроил драму и теперь собираешься вот так вот уйти — как всегда победителем.  
— Я... — Терновой физически не мог смотреть на сонного, жутко красивого Даню, сидящего на смятой постели, и, сведя брови к переносице, смотревшего с полной уверенностью в своей правоте. Злость и обиду, спровоцированную пустой ссорой, переносить было куда легче, чем щемящую нежность. — Ладно. Я погорячился.   
Их первый опыт совместной жизни должен был запомниться чем-то светлым и очень-очень счастливым. Олег понимал, что любая ссора разом перечеркнет все трогательные моменты вроде совместных завтраков, долгих походов по продуктовому магазину или пролитого в постель чая... Понимал, но сам открыто провоцировал конфликт. Впрочем оба успешно с этим справлялись, то ли проверяя отношения на прочность, то ли пытаясь раскачать их, наконец сдвинув в мертвой точки.   
— Ну... Вроде все, — Олег застыл на пороге с рюкзаком в руках. Прощаться было не то что сложно... странно. На плечи давила важность момента. Он понимал, что нужно что-то сделать, что-то сказать напоследок, но никак не мог собраться с мыслями.  
— Ты же з-знаешь, что я тебя люблю? — Даня, конечно же вышедший его провожать, оказался куда сообразительнее. Стоя в дверном проеме и скрестив руки на груди, он сверлил Олега испытующим взглядом, будто не был уверен в ответе. Вот ведь идиот.   
— Знаю, конечно знаю, — закинув рюкзак на плечо, Терновой шагнул вперед, запечатлев на губах Дани легкий поцелуй. — Я тебя тоже. Люблю.  
Вышло слишком уж мелодраматично. Так что затягивать сцену прощания и дальше не стоило.   
Уже в лифте Олег мысленно повторял это несчастное «люблю». Разве одного слова может быть достаточно, чтобы поуспокоиться? Разве оно имеет живительный эффект? Терновой никогда не ставил под сомнение, что происходящее между ним и Данечкой называется любовью. Он действительно любил и любил так сильно, что под тяжестью этого чувства начинал задыхаться.   
Выйдя из подъезда, Олег вскинул голову без труда находя окно, под которым столько часов провел, сидя в машине. Это получилось само собой. Он вовсе не рассчитывал увидеть Даню. А тот, едва не прижавшись носом к стеклу, счастливо махал ему рукой, словно и не было этих сцен с взаимными упреками. Даже измученный мыслями, что любовь тянет вниз не меньше, чем трудности, Терновой не мог сдержать улыбки и не помахать в ответ.  
Этих трудностей, невысказанных претензий и бесконечных размышлений о будущем накопилось столько, что они собой застилали горизонт. Да так, что начинало казаться, что ничего кроме них и не осталось, что легче сдаться. И только такие моменты — искренние, настоящие — убеждали в том, что за счастье стоит бороться. За них стоит бороться.   
Олег скучал по долгим вечерам, проведенным на берегу в компании друг друга. Эти моменты хотелось навсегда оставить в памяти. Но не более. Терновой ни за что бы не согласился вернуться назад. Все, что происходило тогда, было иллюзорно, будто не по-настоящему. Влюбленность приятно кружила голову и вдохновляла, но не шла ни в какое сравнение с реальными чувствами, болезненными, яркими, пустившими корни глубоко в сердце.   
Да, без них было бы проще, спокойней, нервы остались бы целы, но... Все трудности на их пути стоили одной этой улыбки, затмевающей собой тысячи крымских ночей.


End file.
